


Kickball

by SilverCardinal



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCardinal/pseuds/SilverCardinal
Summary: The kickball smacks him across the face, suddenly Mikoto is his best friend.For Mikorei week 2016! Day 5: Happy Birthday (although it ended up being more suited for day 1 :V)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially going to be a prologue kinda thing for Until the End but the style kept on changing, to the point where they just became totally separate fics :V Guess you could still think of it as a prologue lmao ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Also I meant to post this during mikorei week but I just kinda forgot >.>

The earliest memory that Reisi has of Mikoto was when his family moves into their new apartment and he and Taishi go introduce themselves to their neighbours.

One of Mikoto’s brothers opens the door and examines him and Taishi before leaning back to call their mother who fawns over the two of them. She’s kind and soft spoken in contrast to her sons who Reisi can assume were the culprits of the yelling heard moments ago. She offers them daifuku and before they take their leave, she comments on how her son, Mikoto is the same age as Reisi and hopes that the two of them will become friends.

* * *

Reisi doesn’t actually meet Mikoto until several days after moving in.

He’s just outside the apartment complex bug catching and a kickball smacks him across the face. And Reisi cries, he cries because he is five and it hurts. His forehead is hot and stinging with pain. Mikoto spends the rest of the day with him as compensation as his brothers and their friends continue to play kickball. They feed the pigeons and climb the nearby trees and just like that Mikoto is his best friend.

* * *

They’re six when they start going to school, Mikoto is nervous so Reisi holds his hand. They sit next to each other and Mikoto chews on their pencils, and his face turns red to match his hair when someone talks to him which makes Reisi feel special. Mikoto throws blocks at him and Reisi retaliates by attacking him with the cushions from the reading corner and the two of them are the best of friends.

* * *

They’re nine when Mikoto buys Reisi a new puzzle for his birthday. It’s one of those thousand piece ones that will probably be completed by the end of the week. They ride their bikes to the beach, Mikoto chucks sand at him and they let the waves reach their knees before riding home and they are best friends.

* * *

They’re ten when the first time Reisi finally beats Mikoto at a video game. Reisi pumps his fist in the air and Mikoto pouts, Reisi laughs and Mikoto smirks. He knows he’s still way better than Reisi will ever hope to be, but it doesn’t matter. They tell each other stories, share dreams, cause mischief now and then and they’re still the best of friends.

* * *

They’re twelve when he kisses Reisi for the first time, _when people like each other a lot they kiss,_ his sister told him and Mikoto likes him a lot, so he kisses Reisi. It’s strange and messy, and they both laugh when they pull apart. Reisi reads to Mikoto as he falls asleep on the rooftop of the apartment complex and they’re still best friends.

* * *

Reisi has turned fifteen when Mikoto kisses him again. They’re on the apartment rooftop lighting sparklers that clash against the night sky.

 _Make a wish_.

When Reisi closes his eyes he feels lips pressing against his own. His fingers finds themselves shakily weaving with Mikoto’s and he kisses back.

* * *

They’re fifteen when they have come to the silent agreement that kisses between them are no longer restricted on their birthdays when they walk to school hand in hand.

* * *

They’re sixteen when Mikoto tells Reisi, _I love you_ . It’s Fall, the leaves in the park have turned colour and Reisi just stands there, mouth agape. _Just thought to let you know,_ he says looking away and he begins to walk back to the apartment complex.

Reisi is able to collect himself and he jogs to catch up to Mikoto and takes his hand before muttering, _I love you too, you fool._

 _Ha? Couldn’t quite catch that Reisi~_ , the red head smirks.

Reisi can’t help but pout and Mikoto laughs while wraps his arms around him, bringing their bodies together. Reisi can’t recall how long they stayed like that, but what he does remember is the tenderness that only he knows about as Mikoto kisses him.

* * *

They’re both seventeen when they graduate. The ceremony ended an hour or so ago and Mikoto leads Reisi on top of a nearby hill with several cherry blossom trees adorning it.

 _Marry me_ , he says.

* * *

_Yes._

And all that’s left of that memory is Mikoto’s gentle expression and pink petals riding along the soft breeze.


End file.
